Modern Bathrooms commonly include a toilet, one or more wash bowls, a shower stall, or optionally a bathtub/jacuzzi and storage cabinets, typically medicine cabinets and towel racks mounted on the walls having large wall-mounted mirrors. Wall space in such bathrooms is at a premium and it is not common to have a wall-mounted clock installed in bathrooms due to lack of space, as well as for other aesthetic considerations. Furthermore, the walls of bathrooms, particularly those including shower stalls, collect condensate and items mounted thereon tend to become moisture laden creating a condition harmful to wall-mounted clocks.
More recently, it has been common to install telephones in bathrooms for the convenience of user's creating a need for time awareness.
Also modern families often include two wage earners with early morning time pressures making multiple use of the bathroom and toilet facilities a source of potential friction for family members, particularly when no clock is available in the bathroom for monitoring the time of use relative to the time of usual departure for work. It is therefore desirable to provide a new and improved clock apparatus for use in the bathroom to be suitably mounted in a new and improved manner and to be of waterproof construction.